De niños raros y prejuicios
by LaEstrellaFugaz
Summary: Kurt debe aprender que en la escuela Xavier se siguen las mismas reglas que en cualquier escuela.
1. El chico nuevo

_**Nota:** Un fic de varios capítulos (no sé cuantos) para quitarme el mal sabor de boca de mi long fic abandonado (no se asusten, nunca se sabe cuando vuelva con ese). Me gusta imaginar a Kurt como Alan Cumming, pero pueden imaginarlo como __Kodi Smit-McPhee o como mejor les parezca._

 _ **Disclaimer:** Ni los personajes ni los escenarios me pertenecen. Todo es de Marvel y las empresas a las que les cedieron sus derechos. Esta historia es realizada sin fines de lucro._

* * *

—Si te parece prudente, comenzarás tus clases ahora mismo —le dijo el Profesor.

—Oh, claro... —murmuró mirando al bolso desteñido que llevaba sus pocas pertenencias.

—Puedes dejarlas aquí —le ofreció amablemente. Todo en ese hombre parecía amable y eso era reconfortante para Kurt—. Luego te acomodaremos en tu cuarto.

Kurt asintió agradecido, antes de ser guiado a su salón de clases. Hizo un esfuerzo por caminar erguido y mantener la postura, cuando se presentó frente a sus nuevos compañeros con un " _Guten tag"_ bien pronunciado y un "Espero que nos llevemos bien" que fue respondido con sonrisas amigables.

—Tome asiento junto al señor Allerdyce —le indicó el señor McCoy, con toda su altura y fiera expresión. _Era azul_.

Kurt obedeció, un poco agradecido, porque ayudaba con la ansiedad el saber qué hacer. El chico, a su lado, no le prestó mayor atención, oculto detrás de una capucha gris.

—Las parejas en esta clase se repiten durante todo el año —le explicó rápidamente al niño nuevo—. Bienvenido a Química aplicada —anunció como si se tratara de una broma. Eso era confuso, pero todo el mundo era confuso para Kurt.

La pizarra estaba cubierta de letras y símbolos que él no entendía. De verdad intentó concentrarse, para no hacer el tonto tan pronto, pero su atención cayó rápidamente y sus ojos se perdieron en la inspección de las manos rosadas que descansaban sobre el bloc de hojas que el Profesor le otorgó ¿Quién pudiera decir que ese reloj negro en su muñeca le brindaba cierta paz?

—Señor Allerdyce, ya hablamos de esto: sin capucha en mi clase —dijo el maestro, haciendo que el niño nuevo volviera su atención al mundo exterior. Se sintió un poco incómodo al darse cuenta de que no había dedicado ni una mirada a su compañero de clases.

El muchacho, junto a Kurt, respondió quitándose la capucha gris. Nightcrawler sintió una punzada cuando entendió el motivo por el que el tal Allerdyce se cubría. Llevaba marcas de aspecto doloroso en el rostro pálido: un ojo morado, el labio partido, el tabique nasal con un corte horizontal y una sutura que bordeaba el inicio del cabello, justo en la esquina derecha.

Kurt no sintió correcto que el señor McCoy obligara al tal Allerdyce a quitarse la capucha. Él mismo sabía lo vergonzoso que resultaban las miradas indiscretas.

Cuando al fin la clase terminó, Nightcrawler creyó que la pasaría muy mal en esa clase si no comenzaba a hacer preguntas y tomar notas.

—Hola —saludó al tal Allerdyce para llamar su atención. Creía que si iba a compartir cada clase de química con ese muchacho, era buena idea tratar de ser amigos—. Mi nombre es Kurt —se presentó, extendiendo su nada familiar mano humana para estrechar la del otro.

El chico de cabello castaño, apenas dignificó el gesto con una mirada, regresó la capucha a su cabeza y tomó sus libros para salir de ahí sin decir nada.

Kurt pensó que ese no podía ser un buen comienzo. Se encogió un poco y trató de recobrar la compostura luego del humillante momento. Si eres tímido y hacen añicos tu intento por socializar, es un poco difícil no sentir dolor.

—Así que tienes mala suerte —le dijo un muchacho rubio, con una sonrisa enorme que indicaba que no estaba intentando ser malo. La expresión de Kurt debió ser suficiente pregunta, porque agregó:— Tienes a Pyro como compañero de Química.

—Bobby... —Una pequeña chica de cabello castaño hizo sonar el nombre como un regaño—. John no es malo, solo es un poco... —pareció dudar de la palabra que usaría.

—¿Lunático? —sugirió el rubio.

—Temperamental —replicó como si lo corrigiera—. Bobby solo bromea —le dijo a Kurt, pareciendo recordar que estaba allí—. Yo soy Kitty. Si necesitas cualquier cosa, solo pídemelo. Somos veteranos en esta escuela.

Kurt agradeció tímidamente la oferta. Ellos parecían buenas personas.

"Kurt, ven a mi oficina. Te presentaré a tu compañero de cuarto".

La voz susurró en su mente y al parecer él tuvo una expresión tonta en el rostro, porque Bobby y Kitty reían bajito.

—¿El Profesor? —preguntó Bobby—. Llegas a acostumbrarte —le prometió.

—Debo ir a su oficina.

—Ve, te guardaremos un lugar con nosotros, en el comedor.

Nightcrawler aceptó agradecido, con una sonrisa renovada. Estaba muy feliz por encontrarse con chicos amables, si debía ser sincero. Caminó hacia la puerta para salir del salón.

—¡Por cierto, lindos ojos! —dijo Kitty a su espalda, con un rubor en las mejillas. La chiquilla creyó que la expresión consternada del niño nuevo era debido a la vergüenza.

Kurt cerró la puerta detrás de él. No pudo evitar dar una mirada al reflejo de un chico de piel blanca y ojos azules, que le devolvía el cristal de la pequeña ventana.

Nadie había halagado sus ojos antes y no estaba seguro de que estuviera bien que la primera persona que lo hiciera, estuviera mirando un rostro que no era el propio.

Apenas llegó a la oficina del Profesor, la voz del hombre susurró en su mente una invitación a pasar, antes de que tocara. Esperaba que fuera cierto eso de llegar a acostumbrarse, porque hasta el momento le daba escalofríos la cosa de la telepatía.

Dentro de la oficina, se hallaba una pequeña figura, enfundada en una sudadera gris, que no se molestó en mirarlo entrar. No hacía falta presentarse.

El chico Bobby iba a reírse mucho de él.

—¿Como estuvo tu primera clase? —le preguntó amablemente el Profesor.

—Bien. Los chicos son amables —medio mintió. Bobby y Kitty lo habían sido, después de todo.

—Sé que es hora de almorzar, no te quitaré más tiempo. —El hombre sonrío apacible, antes de hacer una señal con la mano hacia el tal Allerdyce—. Creo que conoces a John. Él será tu compañero de habitación. Puedes dejar tus cosas allí y luego te guiará al comedor ¿de acuerdo?

Kurt asintió tímido, cuando John giró sobre sus talones para dirigirse a la salida. Le parecía un poco descortés que no se ofreciera a ayudarlo con sus cosas. Eran pocas y podía sólo, pero él era amable y no podía entender a la gente que no lo era.

—Costillas rotas —murmuró John, mirándolo de reojo, cuando sostuvo la puerta para que Kurt saliera. De repente, Nightcrawler se sintió muy tonto. Si el chico estaba golpeado, no era de sorprender que no fuera solo el rostro.

Caminaron en un silencio que para el chico nuevo estaba resultando incómodo, pero seguramente (pensó) era debido a las ideas de su cabeza.

—Entonces... —tartamudeó Kurt, haciendo que su voz sonara extraña. Aclaró su garganta y volvió a intentarlo—. ¿Cuánto llevas en la escuela?

—Dos años, la primera vez y casi tres semanas, la segunda —respondió plano.

Kurt estaba por preguntar a qué se refería con primera y segunda vez, pero John se detuvo frente a una puerta y entró sin tocar.

—Baño —indicó en dirección a una puerta—. Armario. —Señaló otra puerta—. Mi cama, tú cama —dijo al fin, recostándose con cuidado, boca arriba—. No toques mis cosas —le ordenó con aire desinteresado, cuando rebuscó en el cajón de su mesilla de noche. Sacó un frasco con pastillas y se tomó una, sin agua. Luego se recostó con un suspiro que pareció adolorido.

El niño nuevo, trató de fingir que no era increíblemente incómoda toda la situación, dejando sus cosas sobre la cama y paseando su mirada por la pequeña alcoba. No había mucho para ver, las cortinas y las sábanas eran a juego, impersonales, aburridas, pero mucho más bonitas de las que Kurt nunca tuvo en el circo.

—Es... —trató de entablar una conversación, a pesar de que él no fuera bueno en eso.

—El comedor está bajando las escaleras. Sigue por el pasillo y lo encontrarás —le informó el chico tumbado en la cama, sin moverse para verlo. Tenía los ojos cerrados—. Si te pierdes, seguro que alguien te ayudará.

—Oh, creí que...

—¿Te escoltaría? —lo volvió a cortar. Kurt creyó que nunca terminaría una frase ese día—. No, no lo haré —le aseguró—. Hazle un favor a tu vida social en este lugar y ve sólo. Ví que Bobby y Kitty te interceptaron después de clases. Estarás bien.

Nightcrawler trató de no suspirar. Creyó que necesitaría guardarlo para más tarde.

Fue un alivio llegar al comedor sin problemas y ser recibido por Kitty y Bobby. Ellos habían cumplido con su palabra de guardarle un lugar. En la mesa, fue recibido por unas sonrisas grandes y presentaciones rápidas.

Había un chico Piotr, con acento, que lo hizo sentir mucho menos consciente de sí mismo. Ya tendría tiempo de reflexionar sobre el regalo divino que esa escuela era.

También había una chica Rogue, quien sonrío suave, cuando los presentaron. No dijo nada más durante el resto del almuerzo. Eso era curioso, pero a Kurt todo le parecía curioso y había decidido dejar de sonar tonto al preguntar todo lo que pensaba.

Claro que Bobby se rió de él por tener a John de compañero de cuarto y claro que Kitty lo regañó, prometiéndole a Kurt que estaría bien.

 _—¿Cuál es tu don?_

 _—¿De donde vienes?_

 _—¿Un circo? ¡Eso es asombroso!_

Lo bombardearon con amables preguntas y le contaron algunos detalles útiles sobre los maestros.

 _—El señor McCoy es estricto con los modales en el laboratorio._

 _—Ororo hace un té maravilloso._

 _—Si te sientes mal o tienes preguntas "personales" la doctora Grey te ayudará en cualquier momento._

 _—La oficina del señor Summers siempre está abierta, pero no rompas reglas o será el primero en castigarte._

 _—El señor Logan da miedo, pero no muerde._

Todo era raro, curioso y nuevo.

Kurt sonrío durante todo el almuerzo y dio gracias silenciosas a dios por la oportunidad que le regaló.

El chico Priot lo acompañó a la siguiente clase, diciendo un "Puedes llamarme Peter". Era un tipo gigante con aura amable, que no daba muchos pasos sin que algún niño más pequeño lo saludara. Era agradable explicándole cosas, así que fue fácil preguntar algo de lo que tenía curiosidad, sin temor a sonar como un tonto.

—¿Kitty y Bobby son algo?

—Sí, llevan un tiempo en eso —respondió casi sin inmutarse—. Así que pon tu mira en otra chica, amigo —bromeó, dándole un manotazo en la espalda, con aire juguetón y una gran risotada.

—¿Qué? —balbuceó Kurt sin entender del todo. Coloso entró al salón de clases sin darle tiempo a preguntar correctamente. Los adolescentes normales eran raros. Incluso en la escuela Xavier, donde nadie era normal, él seguía siendo el raro.

Los chicos no tardaron en invitar a Kurt a cenar, lo que era bueno porque eso podía significar que estaba haciendo amigos y no solo que eran amables. Durante el día no fue invisible ni el fenómeno, pero sí fue interceptado por cada chico con las preguntas "¿Cuál es tu nombre?" y "¿Cuál es tu don?", lo que era reconfortante, mas no por eso menos aburrido con el pasar de las horas.

—Mañana habrá clases de Control de poderes —le dijo Bobby, mientras buscaban su comida—. Es divertido. Los que la tomamos, ya tenemos control, así que es como nuestra hora de juego con algo de trabajo duro —hablaba como si fuera increíblemente emocionante. Resultaba contagioso. Kurt creía que todo en Bobby era emoción y alegría contagiosa o que al menos estaba en un buen día—. Es clase de señor Summers, así que imagina que... —dejó la frase inconclusa al darse vuelta sobre su eje, para dirigirse a la mesa—. Diablos —murmuró de un nuevo mal humor. Fue como si fuera un globo que se desinfló, dejando escapar todo su buen humor.

Kurt se sintió preocupado, hasta que miró en la dirección que su nuevo amigo miraba. Allí, sentado sólo en una mesa, estaba el tal Allerdyce comiendo distraído. Otra vez, Nightcrawler tuvo la necesidad de hacer una pregunta que podía ser tonta.

—Vamos, Bobby —susurró Kitty—. Lo prometimos —le recordó.

El muchacho rubio caminó resignado. Eso solo confundió más a Kurt, porque se sentaron en la misma mesa que John, a pesar de haber mesas libres.

Saludó tímidamente a su compañero de cuarto, sabiendo que sería ignorado. Era solo algo que ya se esperaba con resignación. Ninguno de los chicos que lo acompañaba se molestó en imitarlo. Tal vez ya estaban acostumbrados a que John fuera así.

Bobby retomó la plática donde la había dejado. Comenzó a contarle la historia de cómo, una vez, Storm hizo una nevada porque era Navidad y los chicos querían hacer muñecos de nieve.

Esa escuela era asombrosa.

* * *

En la noche, Kurt rezó junto a su cama. Debía agradecer por esa oportunidad, por los amables chicos que tenía como compañeros y el regalo de la vida.

La puerta se abrió en ese momento, obligándolo a mirar en esa dirección.

—¿Católico? —preguntó la voz grave del castaño que aún Kurt no podía decir que era familiar.

—Sí —replicó con algo de esperanza en que John quisiera hablar—. ¿Tú...?

—No —lo cortó, haciendo que las esperanzas del otro cayeran, pero una sonrisa estaba torciendo los labios de John—. Mi familia lo era —agregó amargo. Kurt no entendía como alguien con una sonrisa pudiera sonar así de taciturno—. Solo... Usa la lampara, si te quedas mucho —le pidió luego, cuando se dirigió al baño.

Kurt al fin suspiró, luego de un largo día. Su compañero de cuarto era francamente alguien difícil.

* * *

Kurt comenzó a dormir último y despertar primero, cada día. No sabía cómo decirle a John que él era azul y la batería de su reloj no duraría lo suficiente si él lo mantenía funcionando todo el día y toda la noche.

Era el tercer día y él estaba cansado. John lo ignoraba, pero Bobby y los chicos seguían hablando con él cada día.

Kurt pensó que el cansancio valía la pena.

* * *

En su clase de Química ocurrió algo por esos días: el profesor McCoy les explicó que deberían comenzar a tomar asistencia.

—Nos conoce a todos, señor —señaló Kitty; la siempre inteligente Kitty.

—Lo sé, señorita Pryde. Pero es una cuestión administrativa. Si queremos que su título de escuela sea aceptado por el gobierno, debemos cumplir con estas cosas —explicó amablemente, a pesar de que se notaba su poco interés en la tarea. Tomó un bolígrafo y la lista, comenzando:— Saint John Allerdyce.

Kurt no supo por qué lo hizo. Él no solía actuar sin pensar, pero su mente detectó el error, tan naturalmente como debió corregirlo.

—Sin Jin —dijo en voz suficientemente alta para que el profesor lo oyera y el intento del tal Allerdyce por responder fuera cuartado.

El doctor McCoy levantó la mirada de la lista, levantó las cejas con una obvia pregunta en su semblante.

—Se pronuncia Sin Jin —se explicó tan distraidamente que no fue capaz de avergonzarse como debería—. El santo de la lealtad y la amistad —agregó el dato, como si estuviera justificando su respuesta.

El doctor McCoy paseó su mirada hacia su compañero de banco, haciendo que él mismo imitara el gesto. John lo miraba con algo como la sorpresa en sus ojos.

—Eso... es correcto —aceptó. Parecía no estar seguro de lo que debía decir.

—Interesante —fue lo que dijo el profesor de Química, con una aprobación curiosa en su semblante. Siguió pasando lista.

—Un buen chico católico —masculló John.

—Es uno de los doce apóstoles, no hay que ser muy católico para saberlo —le respondió igual de bajo, cayendo en la cuenta de lo vergonzoso que fue lo que hizo; todos lo miraban.

John sonrió. Por primera vez, desde la primera noche allí, Kurt vio a John sonriendo, aunque fuera burlón.

* * *

Ese mismo día, en el almuerzo, Kurt presenció el primer indicio de que se perdía de algo en serio grande.

A esa altura, él ya entendía que el almuerzo tenía un ritual extraño: no importaba dónde se sentara John, los chicos refunfuñaban todo el trecho hasta esa mesa y lo acompañaban, a pesar de que no cruzaran palabras. Ni con él ni con Rogue. Con Rogue era un poco más sutil. Ella sonreía y respondía, si era totalmente necesario, pero nunca tenía una plática real con los demás. Kurt nunca preguntó al respecto, esperando no ser raro y ser capaz de asimilarlo por sí mismo. Tal vez, Rogue era tímida y tal vez, nadie se molestaba en iniciar una conversación con John, porque el chico tenía uno que otro problema para ser amigable. Pero ese día, John sonrió y habló un poco con él, podía ser un buen día para intentarlo.

—¿Te molestaría que te llame St. John? —preguntó hacia el chico sentado frente a él. Toda la mesa cayó en silencio de repente.

John lo miró a los ojos, dudando en lo que diría.

—Prefiero que no lo hagas —respondió con calma.

—Judas sería un mejor nombre para ti —espetó Bobby. Lo dijo en un tono tan tranquilo que pudo pasar desapercibido, pero fue Bobby el que hablaba y el chico amable no podía pasar desapercibido.

—No lo creo —el aludido replicó serio—. Jesús perdonó a Judas —señaló con la malicia brillando en sus ojos, casi como si sus palabras fueran una travesura, sin importar cómo la expresión de Bobby se endureció.

—Yo no soy Jesús, Pyro —dijo con un tono gélido. Kurt pudo ver la escarcha desprendiéndose de sus dedos crispados en el borde de la mesa.

—Bobby... —pidió Kitty, en un murmullo suplicante.

Al final de lo que pareció una guerra de miradas de mil siglos, Bobby se puso de pie para marcharse.

—Eso es fantástico, John —gruñó Kitty, antes de seguir a su novio. El aludido apenas dignificó aquello con una mirada.

La mesa se quedó en un silencio incómodo, hurgiendo a Kurt a decir algo, sintiéndose responsable de aquello.

—Yo... lo lamento —trató de comenzar.

—No es tu culpa, Kurt —se apresuró a decir Piotr. Entonces, John fue el que se puso de pie, para marcharse; mucho más tranquilo que Bobby, sin embargo.

Kurt no tardó en creer en las palabras de Piotr... porque era obvio que todos ahí culpaban a John.

* * *

 _ **Nota:** Saben que me encantan reviews y opiniones, pero sería muy cool que se pasen por mi página de facebook **Un trago de letras** para dar like y apoyar un poco, si es que mi trabajo les gusta; es para mostrar mis obras propias y ediciones._

 _Nos leemos pronto._

 _Be free, be happy._


	2. Cuidado con el fuego

_**Disclaimer:** Ni los personajes ni el universo me pertenecen. Yo solo los tomo para crear esta historia, sin fines de lucro. Todo es de Marvel y las empresas a las que cede sus derechos._

·.·.·.·

El resto del día pasó muy raro. Raro para Kurt, que de cualquier forma no entendía nada nunca. Aquello podía ser un comportamiento normal entre chicos de su edad y él estaría totalmente descolocado.

Bobby y Kitty anduvieron separados del resto, mientras Piotr pareció muy ocupado por fingir que nadie tenía la culpa de nada, pero sin dar ninguna explicación sobre lo que sea que había ocurrido. Rogue, claro, no dijo nada (como nunca decía nada) y John no apareció en ninguna clase.

Kurt se sentía exhusto, hacia el final del día, cuando llegó a su habitación. Allí, recostado mirando el techo, John chasqueaba su mechero.

 _Click, clock. Click, clock. Click, clock._

—¡Hola! —saludó Kurt. Se sentía gratamente sorprendido de tenerlo allí. Tal vez, solo la culpa de no entender nada.

John, por supuesto, no le respondió. Pero Kurt ya tenía algo de experiencia, no retrocedería ofendido por eso; ese era John siendo John, no era personal.

—No fuiste a la clase de la señorita Munroe —comenzó, caminando hacia su propia cama. Se sentó en el medio del colchón, levantando las piernas, para cruzarlas—. ¿Qué te ocurrió? —se atrevió a pedir. No importaba que su intento de plática, de esa tarde, se hubiera arruinado muy magistralmente, pues él aún recordaba que John había sonreído y era suficiente motivo para hacer un nuevo intento para charlar.

—Tengo permiso para faltar de vez en cuando —suspiró John. Eso tampoco desanimó a Kurt, quien por el contrario, solo se emocionó un poco más.

—¿Por tus heridas? —preguntó curioso—. ¿Qué te ocurrió?

Entonces, sí se dio cuenta de que debería desanimarse un poco, poque John dejó el juego con su mechero, para hacer el esfuerzo de incorporarse. Gruñó, denotando la dificultad que aquella tarea le implicaba, haciendo sentir incómodo a Kurt, porque no importaba lo mucho que deseara ayudarlo, él de verdad sabía que eso sería muy invacibo.

El alemán, estaba seguro de que la plática se había terminado, cuando John se encontraba sentado al borde de su cama, dándole la espalda. Al menos, eso había creído, porque pasó demasiado tiempo, pero...

—Me metí en una pelea que no podía ganar —dijo John, para sorpresa de Kurt. Entonces se puso de pie.

¿Qué debía decir ahora? Kurt no sabía, pero sentía que había algo que debería decir, así que dejó que su naturaleza amable guiara.

—Puedes contarme lo que necesites —trató de decirle. Y como se esperaba, recibió una risa burlona en respuesta. Era John, después de todo.

—¿Puedo hacerlo? —soltó él, desde la puerta—. ¿Así como tú puedes andar sin ese reloj de mierda? —dijo entre la burla y la plena ira.

Aquello hizo a Kurt desear retroceder, avergonzado y dolido. Él lo sabía.

—¿Cómo...? —trató de preguntar, aunque dejara la frase flotando en el aire, incapaz de juntar el coraje para formular su duda.

—¿Crees que no conozco la filosofía de esta escuela, Kurt? —escupió—. Te enseñan a adaptarte al resto, en vez de aceptar que eres el futuro —dijo, demostrando su punto—. Si no puedes mostrar tu cara ¿crees que puedo confiar en ti?

No respondió. Se sentía raro, se sentía avergonzado e incómodo y no había una buena respuesta para lo que John planteaba (o tal vez la había, pero él solo pensaba en que su reloj no lo había resguardado lo suficiente).

John al final se fue y no regresó a dormir.

Kurt lo supo, porque no fue capaz de conciliar el sueño.

·.·.·.·

Esa mañana, caminó mirando a sus pies, obligándose a ir erguido. Por primera vez, desde su llegada, sintió que cada plática de los que lo rodeaban, trataba sobre él.

 _Como siempre._

Supuso que debía agradecer no recibir ningún golpe. Eran educados en esa escuela, al menos.

Pensaba que hubiera sido una mejor desición transpostarse directamente al salón, para ahorrarse el pasillo de la vergüenza.

Pensaba que había tomado una terrible desición.

¿Por qué siquiera escuchó a John? Él era feliz en esa escuela, la opinión de John era respetable, pero...

Había llegado al salón donde el señor Summers dictaba la clase de Ciencias políticas y claro que el único lugar disponible era junto a John, en los lugares de adelante. No que estuviera llegando tarde, sino que todos vivían en esa escuela y llegar temprano era más fácil que retrasarse.

— _Guten tag_ —masculló hacia su compañero. No se atrevía a cruzar miradas, por lo que se mantuvo observando las manos azules de tres dedos.

No hubo una respuesta. Nunca la había.

De nuevo ¿por qué siquiera le importaba lo que John pudiera pensar? Todos iban a odiarlo.

Estaba tan ocupado fantaseando sobre regresar al circo, que no notó al señor Summers acercándose de manera discreta.

—Kurt ¿tuviste problemas con tu reloj? —le preguntó, un poco inclinado hacia él, como asegurándose que nadie lo oiría.

—No... —masculló, sintiendo su cara algo caliente. Bueno, era azul, seguro que el señor Summers no notaría el cambio de color. No levantó la mirada, esperando que el maestro no siguiera preguntando, porque Kurt no tenía ninguna buena respuesta.

—Él se ve bien sin su reloj —dijo una voz firme, haciendo que los ojos ambar cayeran en su portador. John estaba mirando al señor Summers directamente, como si lo retara a contradecirlo.

Kurt, entonces, soltó una risita. Porque no solo era genial que John dijera eso, sino que la cara del señor Summers era impagable.

John le devolvió la sonrisa a Kurt y algo como la complicidad era palpable en ese gesto.

El maestro tardó un segundo en recomponer la expresión y dedicarle una sonrisa a ambos chicos. Ninguno de los dos entendió que Scott estaba realmente feliz por ellos.

·.·.·.·

—Tal vez debería regresar a usar el reloj —comentó Kurt, cuando la clase había terminado y caminaban por el pasillo hacia el salón donde los esperaba la doctora Grey para Biología.

—No, no deberías —replicó John con tono plano.

—Todos me miran.

—Te juntas con el paria de la escuela ¿qué esperabas?

Kurt se detuvo para mirarlo detenidamente, en busca de un atisbo de broma. Tal vez su mutación secundaria era provocar a la gente, no estaba seguro, pero era su primera teoría.

—¿Así que no crees que sea porque soy azul y tengo una cola? —le cuestionó.

—No, no lo creo —sostuvo serio—. Estás es una escuela de mutantes. Lo único sorprendente sobre tu aspecto es que lo hayas ocultado —afirmó sobre su hombro, pues no se detuvo en su ligero cojeo.

Kurt hizo un pequeño puchero antes de retomar el paso. John hablando, era apenas más agradable que John ignorándolo, pero aún había esperanza; al menos no lo odiaba por la cosa de su piel, no obstante...

— _¡Mein freund!_ —exclamó animadamente, cuando se cruzaron con Kitty. Kurt olvidó por una fracción de segundo que no estaba usando su reloj, pero desafortunadamente Kitty no hizo lo mismo; su expresión se lo informó: el rostro algo contraído y una sonrisa tensa. Ella estaba haciendo su mejor esfuerzo. Uno pésimo.

—¡Kurt, oye...! —comenzó nerviosa—. Emmm... ¿Qué tal? —dudó, miró al suelo, a un lado e incluso buscó en John algo de ayuda. Cualquier cosa que no fuera mirar a Kurt.

—Fantástico... —la voz del nuevo salió como un susurro. Trataba de sonreír a pesar de que su semblante lo delatara—. ¿Nos vemos en el almuerzo? —se atrevió a decir, aunque aquella pregunta sonara más bien a una despedida; tal vez como una oportunidad para que la niña huyera.

—¡Claro que sí! —prometió ella, con esa falsa alegría llena de ansiedad. Retrocedió unos pasos, haciendo el esfuerzo por mirarlo a los ojos amarillos, solo para desviar una vez la mirada—. Ahora tengo clase, así que...

—Sí, sí, lárgate a tu clase, Pryde —la cortó John con voz firme, haciendo que tanto ella como Kurt dieran un respingo. Él se giró para cojear en la dirección que llevaba antes.

La muchacha lució molesta un segundo, dirigiendo una mirada al pirómano.

—Nos vemos —gruñó y se fue. No pasó desapercibido para Kurt que ella siguiera sin mirarlo incluso en ese gesto. Lo que no notó fue cuando se agachó para caminar en sus cuatro extremidades y dar alcance a John; ahí fue cuando tomó consciencia de lo que estaba haciendo y volvió a erguirse sobre sus pies. John no dijo nada al respecto, pero las miradas a su alrededor volvieron a sentirse muy claras.

—Eso no fue cortes —se atrevió a decirle a John.

—¿Que Shadowcat hiciera una gran cosa sobre tu aspecto? —preguntó capsioso—. Es verdad, es una perra.

Kurt casi señala que se refería a él enviándola lejos, pero entonces John le dedicó una sonrisa desbordante de complicidad. No pudo evitar soltar una risita, a pesar de que el chico estuviera diciendo una grosería.

·.·.·.·

Kurt debía ser sincero en esto, él estaba acostumbrado a que la gente actuara así. A los murmullos, a las miradas indiscretas y a las reacciones tensas. Él sabía cómo actuar ante eso, porque él era el Maravilloso Nightcrawler y un alma empática, él podía entender que no era fácil de digerir su aspecto, así como sabía que ser amable le permitía que tarde o temprano (casi siempre tarde) algún alma igual de empática pudiera aceptarlo. No era frecuente, no era fácil, pero él estaba acostumbrado.

Por eso, a pesar del impacto inicial; ya no seguro detrás de un holograma; Kurt comenzó a respirar y sonreír. Porque esos chicos eran amables, porque seguro podían aceptarlo ¿verdad?

¿Verdad?

Se hayó suspirando por el pasillo. Estaba saliendo de la clase de la doctora Grey. Afortunadamente, ella no hizo comentarios sobre su reloj. Supuso que era porque el señor Summers se lo dijo, era su esposo de cualquier forma. Además... Kurt no se atrevía a pensar que el hombre se lo dijo a todos los maestros; sería tan horrible ser el tema de conversación de los adultos. Mejor evitar ese pensamiento.

— _Hallo_ —soltó, dibujando una gran sonrisa cuando vio a Rogue por el pasillo.

—Hola, Kurt —le respondió ella, luego de un par de segundos en que su rostro no fue capaz de ocultar la sorpresa. Nada nuevo, al menos se había relajado realmente luego del primer impacto—. ¿Tienes clases?

Kurt agradeció internamente que ella estuviera platicando con él sin hacer un gran esfuerzo por mirar a cualquier otro lado que no fuera su piel azul. Agradeció un poco más que al fin Rogue hablara un poco con él.

—Sí, con el señor Logan —le respondió afable—. Tú también ¿cierto?

Ella asintió y comenzaron a caminar uno junto al otro. John no asistiría, dijo que al estar lastimado tenía permiso de faltar a esa clase. Era una clase física, no era una gran sorpresa. "Defensa personal" le decían, aunque los rumores sostenían que era preparación para el futuro entrenamiento X-men.

Los rumores eran moneda corriente en la escuela, según Piotr.

—¿Hoy crees que el señor Logan sea muy duro? —le preguntó Kurt animadamente.

—Logan siempre es duro —respondió tranquilamente sin dejar de sonreír.

Kurt soltó una risita. La última vez que piso esa clase, el señor Logan los puso a correr hasta vomitar, solo porque ninguno parecía capaz de quitarse a alguien de encima con las piernas. Era una llave difícil y Kurt no lo hizo porque temía quedar como un súper rarito que podía herirlos o algo.

"Ahora solo eres un rarito azul" —pensó y se vio obligado a sacudir la cabeza como si así pudiera quitarse la idea de la mente.

—Bueno, es bueno saberlo desde ahora —le dijo Kurt—. Así no desayuno cosas que me avergüencen vomitar —bromeó.

—Desayuna plátano y agua —le recomendó, luego de reír. Su risa era suave—. Así evitas calambres y lo habrás digerido para la hora de la clase.

Kurt le agradeció por el consejo. No se esperaba recibir uno y mucho menos de parte de Rogue; la callada Rogue que nunca hablaba realmente con nadie.

—Gracias —le dijo él, cuando habían llegado al lugar de la clase.

—¿Por qué agradeces? —le preguntó ella, sin entender.

—Por no hacer una gran cosa sobre mi aspecto —citó a John sin darse cuenta.

—No hay problema —le aseguró sonriendo—. Ni siquiera puedo tocar ¿cómo podría "hacer una gran cosa" solo por tu aspecto? —cuestionó riendo.

Para ella parecía obvio.

Para Kurt parecía mágia.

—Hoy trataremos de que aprendan esa llave. Comiencen a calentar, ya saben cómo —les informó el señor Logan.

Todos estaban dando un ligero trote alrededor de la cancha, mientras Logan paseaba su mirada por cada rostro de los niños a su cargo. No tardó mucho en notar qué era lo que le molestaba.

—Oye, Elfo —dijo el hombre, sin que nadie atendiera al llamado, por lo que tomó a Kurt desde el hombro para detenerlo, cuando pasó junto a él. Recién entonces el chico entendió que tenía un nuevo apodo. Eso no era bueno—. ¿En dónde está Pyro?

—Él... dijo que no asistiría... por sus heridas —le explicó en un tartamudeo, tratando de recobrar la compostura por lo del apodo.

Logan resopló.

—Esa ˋRo —murmuró, mirando a la puerta de la mansión—. Yo no autoricé eso.

Kurt guardó silencio, no estando seguro de si el hombre estaba esperando una respuesta o un comentario. Un segundo después, Logan volvió a mirarlo, pareciendo recordar que seguía ahí.

—Sigue con eso —le ordenó con una palmada amigable en el hombro, al liberarlo.

Esperaba no haber metido en problemas a John, justo ahora que al fin habían comenzado a llevarse medio bien.

Su corazón se sentía apenas más acelerado cuando terminaron con el calentamiento y el señor Logan comenzó a separarlos en pareja para que practicaran. A Nightcrawler le tocó Bobby.

—¿Quieres empezar tú? —le ofreció el rubio. Esa vez no hubo una gran reacción sobre su aspecto. Seguro tuvo tiempo de digerir eso durante el calentamiento y quizás una plática con Kitty.

—Claro —aceptó. A él le tocaría ser el atrapado y Bobby estaría a horcajadas. La idea era que con las piernas hiciera una llave para detener el ataque. Una tarea difícil para todos. Para todos, menos para el Maravilloso Nightcrawler, en especial cuando el señor Logan anunció:

—El primero en hacerlo correctamente, puede irse antes de la clase.

Kurt Wagner podía ser un niño raro, pero seguía siendo un adolescente normal si quitabas el gen X.

— _Es tut mir leid, mein freund_ —le advirtió a Bobby, de repente, una fracción de segundo antes de que sus piernas se balancearan de tal forma que atrapó al rubio y trabó cualquier posible ataque.

Se oyó un silbido que pretendía ser una expresión de sorpresa.

—Bien hecho, Elfo —lo felicitó Logan—. Puedes irte, si quieres —le indicó, volviendo a caminar entre los chicos que seguían practicando.

Kurt sonrió al soltar a Bobby, quien parecía aturdido. Se quedó abajo; en sus cuatro extremidades; mientras su compañero permaneció sentado.

—¿Sabes pelear? —le preguntó Iceman.

—No realmente, pero en el circo aprendí acrobacias. Esto no es tan difícil —explicó.

—Eso es genial —lo felicitó Bobby—. ¿Qué harás ahora?

—Iré a ver a John. Lucía adolorido hoy —le explicó.

—Oh, claro... —balbuceó con la sonrisa congelada en su rostro—. Pero Kurt... —comenzó—. Ten cuidado con Pyro ¿de acuerdo?

—¿A qué te refieres? —pidió confundido.

—¡Iceman, ven aquí! —lo llamó Logan, desde el otro lado de la cancha.

Por supuesto que el rubio se apresuró a ponerse de pie, con una promesa rápida de luego hablar con Kurt.

Eso era raro. Tan raro como todo.

 _B_ _amf_. Y Kurt se había ido de la clase.

·.·.·.·

 _ **Nota:** Agradezco comentarios (sé que hay gente siguiendo el fic y eso es fantástico, muchas gracias) para saber qué opinan._ _Recuerden que tengo una página de Facebook **Un trago de letras** y agradecería mucho más que se pasaran para dar like._

 _Saludos. Be free, be happy._


	3. Sustos

_**Nota:** ¡Claro que no regresé a escribir fanfiction! Pero hace unos días recibí unos reviews de una de las pocas personitas que me apoyan incondicionalmente y que se quedó con las ganas de leer más de este trabajo. Ella se merece totalmente esto y yo tenía listo este tercer capítulo justo por los días que dejé todo. Y como ella no puede leer desde su celular, por falta de app **¡Aquí está, Shadow!** Disfruta mil esto._

.·.·.·.·.

 _Bamf_. Y apareció en la habitación.

—¿¡Qué mierda!? —vociferó John, asustando a Kurt. El chico azul dio un pequeño salto, para girarse sobre su eje y ver a Pyro de pie en el umbral de la puerta del baño; su postura tensa, su expresión molesta y una lengua de fuego bailando en la palma de su mano.

— _Hallo_ —trató de saludar con una sonrisa nerviosa. La expresión de su compañero no parecía nada amigable.

—¡Al diablo con el alemán! ¿Por qué rayos apareces así, tarado? —le cuestionó, apagando la llama con un solo movimiento de su mano—. Casi te quemo el trasero.

—Lo siento —se disculpó, a pesar de creer que John estaba sobre reaccionando. Después de todo ¿qué podría salir mal en una escuela? No es como si esa mansión pareciera peligrosa, a excepción de la cosa de tener a mutantes hormonales paseando por allí—. Salí antes de clase del señor Logan y quería saber cómo te sentías —explicaba, mientras John se disponía recostarse en su cama. Al parecer eso era lo que había estado haciendo.

—¿Wolverine te dejó salir antes? Vaya, debe estar ablandándose con la edad —comentó con cierto desinterés. Kurt no fue capaz de identificar si había burla en su voz.

—¿Y bien? —repitió, tratando de que el otro recordara que le había hecho una pregunta. Se estaba sentando en medio de su propia cama, con las piernas cruzadas, cuando notó que John no estaba entendiendo—. ¿Cómo te sientes?

—Oh, genial... Malditamente genial —gruñó sarcástico, cerrando los ojos. No se durmió, Kurt lo supo por el interminable C _lick, Clock_ del mechero al abrir y cerrarse.

Se mantuvieron en silencio por un momento. El chasquido seguía resonando, mientras Kurt pensaba en la advertencia de Bobby y la eterna actitud molesta de John.

Kurt se preguntaba por qué debería de tener cuidado con Pyro si él fue el único que no actuó todo raro por su aspecto y más importante aún, fue el único que lo incentivó a dejar su reloj.

¿Qué podía haber de malo en un tipo así, además de su mal humor constante?

Ni siquiera sabía si podía culpar a Pyro por su actitud. Él también andaría de malas si cargara con dolor todo el día, todos los días.

Kurt tenía un montón de dudas, pero él siempre las tenía de cualquier forma y nadie parecía estar ayudando mucho.

¿Por qué debería tener cuidado con John?

Tal vez solo necesitaba aclarar las cosas con Bobby. No parecía justo que le dijera esas cosas.

—¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta? —soltó. Solo entonces se dio cuenta de que no sabía cómo preguntarle aquello a John ¿Cómo le preguntabas a alguien el motivo de que lo consideraran peligroso? Eso no sonaba amable.

—¿Qué quieres saber? —murmuró John con los ojos cerrados.

Ay, hubiera sido mejor que en ese momento su compañero lo ignorara como era habitual.

Dios, dios, dios ¿cómo se salía de eso?

—¿A dónde fuiste anoche? —fue lo único que se le ocurrió. Al oirse a sí mismo notó que no era tan mala pregunta, después de todo sí quería saber eso. La noche anterior se había preocupado.

El _click clock_ se detuvo por un imperceptible segundo, antes de regresar.

—A beber agua —dijo John al cabo de un momento.

Kurt arrugó el entrecejo a pesar de que su interlocutor no lo estuviera mirando.

—¿Tardaste toda la noche en eso? —repreguntó.

Entonces, Pyro optó por abrir los ojos para mirarlo.

—¿Acaso importa? —dijo en cambio.

—Pues... ¿sí? —dudó un poco. Claro que importaba. Eran compañeros de cuarto y si algo le ocurría a John, en donde sea que andaba de noche, Kurt se sentiría responsable—. Si algo te ocurre... —trató de explicarse.

John soltó una risa burlona que sonó más bien a un resoplido.

—Nada va a ocurrirme —aseguró arrogante.

—Bien... Entonces dime ¿en dónde estabas? —repitió.

—No te interesa.

—Claro que sí me interesa —insistió. Kurt podía ser tímido y podía ser tan amable que actuar invasivamente le parecía horrible, pero John había hecho algo grande por él y en esas circunstancias, no le importaba lo mal humorado o las advertencias sobre estar cerca de él, Kurt Wagner quería estar seguro de que hizo lo que pudo por el tal Allerdyce—. Si estás haciendo algo malo, puedo guardar el secreto —agregó, inclinándose un poco hacia adelante, al tiempo que bajaba el tono de voz, para asegurarse de que nadie lo oiría.

—¡No estoy haciendo nada malo! —respondió John en un tono que sonaba a protesta.

—¿Entonces...?

—¡En el tejado! —lo cortó harto—. Pasé la noche en el tejado ¿de acuerdo?

—¿El tejado? —repitió extrañado. No se esperaba eso.

—Sí.

—¿Y por qué no querías decirme?

—Porque voy ahí a veces y nadie me fastidia —explicó con molestia—. Quería mantenerlo en secreto, pero ya lo sabes.

Kurt parpadeó algunas veces, tratando de identificar la actitud de St. John ¿Molesto? Seguro. ¿Enfurruñado? Nunca se atrevería a decirlo en voz alta, pero creía ver un berrinche en toda regla allí.

—No te preocupes, _mein freund_ —le dijo con una enorme sonrisa que dejaba ver todos sus dientes afilados. Él nunca pensó en su temible aspecto al hacer eso—. ¡El Maravilloso Nightcrawler es un hombre de palabra! Guardaré tu secreto —le aseguró, irguiendose para sacar pecho, palmeandose a la altura del corazón con su mano derecha de tres dedos.

El castaño estaba arqueando una ceja ante el anuncio.

—¿Hablas en tercera persona para referirte a ti mismo?

—Solo cuando uso mi nombre artístico —le explicó, volviendo a encorbarse. Se estaba sintiendo tonto entonces. Creía que no había sido buena idea, pero... John soltó una risa, haciéndolo dar un respingo.

—Eso es asombroso —sostuvo, sin dejar de reír, hasta que una punzada de dolor lo recorrió, obligándolo a parar, para quejarse bajito. Kurt seguía creyendo que había actuado de manera vergonzosa, incluso cuando la preocupación lo embargó por un segundo—. Mi secreto está a salvo con el Maravilloso Nightcrawler —dijo John, volviendo a sonreír—. Gracias, Kurt

Apenas fue que Kurt comprendió que John no se había querido burlar. Por supuesto, no entendía que había sido gracioso, sin embargo.

—Gracias a ti, John —le respondió. El otro chico arrugó el entrecejo con la duda impresa en el gesto—. Por no hacer una gran cosa por mi aspecto.

—Te lo dije: lo único sorprendente sobre tu aspecto es que lo hayas ocultado —le recordó sonriendo—. Así que ¿de verdad saliste antes de clases? —curioseó entonces, volviendo a chasquear su mechero en aquel juego nervioso que Kurt acababa de identificar como un sonido familiar.

—¡Sí! Logré ser el primero en hacer una llave con las piernas —le comentó orgulloso.

—¡Oye eso! El chico católico puede patear traseros —exclamó John con un tono bromista, haciendo reír a Kurt.

Ahora, más que nunca, no entendía por qué debería tener cuidado con Pyro.

.·.·.·.·.·.

John no quiso ir a almorzar ese mismo día.

—¿Es porque nadie te habla? —se atrevió a pedir Kurt, tan tímidamente que sonaba lastimero.

—Kurt, me duele cuando respiro ¿a ti te agradaría pasearte por todos lados así? —cuestionó John, en cambio, haciendo sonar aquello como un insulto a su inteligencia. Pero Kurt no se lo tomó personal; el siempre empático Kurt, entendió a qué se refería. Por eso se limitó a ofrecerse a traer algo para comer.

—No es necesario... —trató de decir el pirómano, cuando _Bamf_ , una nube de humo fue todo lo que quedó, junto a algunas blasfemias.

 _Bamf._ En el comedor una chica chilló cuando el demonio azul apareció frente a ella.

— _Es tut mir leid_ —se disculpó el chico, avergonzado de sí mismo, solo para avergonzarse aún más al oír el suave regaño de la maestra Munroe, sobre el no uso de poderes dentro de la casa—. No se repetirá —prometió cabizbajo, antes de dar los pasos que lo separaban de la comida.

—No te preocupes —le pidió la vocesilla femenina con un acento diferente, aunque definitivamente americano—. Todos hicimos desastres alguna vez con nuestros poderes. Aparecerte de repente, es lo menos grave que ha ocurrido por aquí —lo tranquilizaba la chica de la franja en el cabello. Rogue le estaba sonriendo justo al tiempo en que tomaba algo de ensalada de patatas para ponerlo en su plato.

—¿Lo es? —pidió, más que por curiosidad, por generar plática.

—Jubilee hizo volar el microondas hace tan solo una semana —le contó risueña, refiriendose a la muchacha que siempre andaba con una chaqueta amarilla. Kurt se unió a su risa, mientras trataba de asimilar la gracia que una explosión dentro de un hogar lleno de niños podría tener. La gracia estaba por ahí, si la buscaba con fuerza.

—Eso es tranquilizador —bromeó él por su lado. Tomó un emparedado de pavo y un jugo, algo indeciso sobre lo que debía llevar a John—. ¿Cómo te fue en la clase del señor Logan?

—Bastante bien, terminé apenas un poco luego de que te marchaste —le contó. Cada uno se enfocaba en el armado de sus platos.

—¡Eso es genial! De haberlo sabido, te hubiera invitado a la habitación —se lamentó un poco. Ni él, ni ella, le dio una interpretación diferente a lo expresado en palabras. Él porque era un buen chico y algo más raro de lo que le gustaría admitir. Ella porque era la dama intocable; nadie podría tener segundas intenciones con Rogue, sin estar planeando un suicidio.

—Quizás la próxima —dijo ella, cuando se detuvo a ver cómo él seguía llenando su plato de demasiada comida para uno solo. No se dio cuenta de que su cara expresó la pregunta.

—John no quiso bajar —le contó, haciendo que ella volviera a sonreír—. Le llevaré algo.

—Eres muy amable, dulzura —replicó ella—. Toma un poco de la ensalada de patatas, a John le agrada —le aconsejó, como si nada, para sorpresa de Kurt. Él asintió agradecido—. Te extrañaré por aquí —le confesó luego, echando una mirada fugaz a la mesa donde el grupo de amigos se estaba acomodando. Bobby saludó con un movimiento de su mano desde allí.

La primera impresión de Kurt fue que ella estaba triste realmente, a pesar de que no pareciera haber un buen motivo para ello. Los chicos eran amables y ella siempre estaba sonriendo. No parecía como si ella la pasara mal. Pero a pesar de eso, allí estaba Rogue con una mirada triste.

—Puedes acompañarme arriba, si quieres —le ofreció con una suave tono de voz. Tendiendo su mano en esas palabras.

—No, está bien —se apresuró ella a negar, al tiempo que meneaba la cabeza de lado a lado, regresando a su sonrisa habitual—. Nos veremos luego —se despidió, alejándose en dirección a la mesa.

Kurt la observó irse, con la horrible sensación de que no había hecho lo suficiente por ella.

Al final, regresó a la habitación.

A John sí le gustó la ensalada de patata y fingió no escuchar cuando Kurt le comentó que la elección fue gracias a Rogue.

.·.·.·.·.

Kurt tuvo una clase más con John, antes de que la doctora Grey lo llamara para ir a la enfermería para su revisión. Esperaba que ella tuviera buenas noticias para John, porque el señor Logan no parecía muy paciente con él.

—El Lobo hace un gran esfuerzo para no empalarme —le había dicho John, cuando Kurt le contó sobre el comentario del señor Logan, durante la clase a la que su amigo había faltado.

No parecía de sorprender, el maestro Logan no parecía un hombre de mucha paciencia y John no parecía un gran alumno con ese comentario altanero.

Con algo de suerte, la doctora Grey le diría a John que ya podía asistir a todas sus clases con más regularidad. Después de todo, el hematoma de su ojo practicamente se había ido y sus costillas rotas ya habían cumplido casi cuatro semanas.

A Kurt le habría gustado compartir más clases con John, ahora que comenzaban a hacer buenas migas y los murmullos sobre su aspecto comenzaban a mermar, desde la mañana.

Se sentó en la clase del Profesor Xavier, no siendo consciente de que su cola se agitaba un poco, cuando Rogue tomó el lugar junto a él. Lo ayudó con lo que no comprendía y le prestó unas notas.

—Podemos reunirnos a estudiar, si sigues teniendo problemas —le ofreció ella.

Kurt por supuesto que aceptó. No tanto porque se sintiera perdido en la clase (que sí lo estaba) sino porque Rogue realmente estaba hablando con él y le gustaba oírla. Ella era realmente graciosa e inteligente.

—¡Hey, Kurt! —Bobby los asaltó efusivamente, rodeando los hombros del tipo azul con un brazo, de manera amigable.

— _Hallo_ —respondió él.

—Rogue, disculpa, pero te robaré a Kurt un momento —le dijo a ella—. Nos vemos en la clase.

Ella les dedicó una sonrisa como toda respuesta, antes de seguir su camino hasta el salón. Ni una palabra. Ni una palabra, de repente.

—¿Qué necesita _mein freund_? —preguntó, haciendo un esfuerzo por quitar la mirada de Rogue. Bobby lo guió hasta el lateral del pasillo, asegurándose de que no estorbarían al paso.

—Solo quería asegurarme de que no te asusté hoy, en la clase de Defensa personal —le explicó, rascándose la cabeza. Lucía incómodo.

—¿Asustarme? —cuestionó confuso.

—Sí, por lo de Pyro —respondió—. Comparten habitación y eso.

Entonces fue que aquello resurgió en la mente de Kurt. Aquella advertencia confusa sobre su nuevo amigo.

—¡Oh, no te preocupes! —le pidió risueño—. No estoy asustado. John es bueno conmigo.

Aquello no pareció agradarle al chico Bobby. Su ceño se frunció y sus ojos parecieron brillar con molestia.

—Pyro no es... —murmuró, solo para ser interrumpido por la voz del señor Summers.

—¡No quiero verlos llegar tarde, solo por estar platicando! —dijo, sin detenerse en su caminata.

Ninguno de los dos niños dudó en apurar el paso, para llegar junto al maestro. Se sentaron al final, uno junto al otro. No había más lugares, exceptuando uno al frente.

El señor Summers comenzó a escribir en la pizarra, con un libro abierto en una sola mano. Y con él dando la espalda, Bobby aprovechó para escribir en un trozo de papel que posteriormente dejó caer en el pupitre de Kurt. Este último tardó unos segundos en entender que aquello era un mensaje. Tuvo que poner todo su esfuerzo para ocultar la sonrisa boba de pura emoción que un acto tan adolescente le generaba.

El papel, pequeño y doblado en tres partes, se rompió un poco al ser desdoblado por los grandes dedos de Kurt, pero no lo suficiente como para estropear el contenido.

"Pyro no es bueno. Él está con la Hermandad" se leía.

Kurt parpadeó varias veces. Leyó el mensaje. Lo releyó. Y volvió a leerlo una vez más, para estar seguro. No se dio cuenta que cualquier emoción en su semblante se había desmoronado, cuando volteó a mirar a Bobby quien devolvió la mirada, serio. Casi había rogado por encontrarse con cualquier atisbo de broma.

—Entregalo, Kurt —ordenó la voz que resultó estar demasiado cerca, asustándolo. El maestro estaba a solo unos pasos , extendiendo la mano en espera del papelito que aún permanecía entre los dedos del chico.

El alemán miró sus manos y luego al maestro. No había una manera de salirse de eso. Fue dócil al obedecer al pedido, resignado.

Y sintió su estómago caer al suelo.

Scott endureció el gesto. Tan frío, manteniendo la compostura, mientras leía.

Dios, Kurt ya estaba lamentando no guardar el mensaje apenas lo leyó.

—Bobby, te espero después de clases en mi oficina —dijo entonces el maestro.

—Pero yo... —trató de defenderse el rubio.

—Reconozco tu letra —le señaló Scott—. Kurt, sé que aún te estás adaptando, pero esto no es aceptable ni en mi clase ni en ninguna. Es tu primera y única advertencia ¿de acuerdo?

El aludido asintió rápida y repetidamente con la cabeza, aún asustado, pero agradecido de haberse salvado.

.·.·.·.·.

 _ **Nota:** Ah, sé que esto solo abre más dudas, pero... es el tercer capítulo. No prometo nada, aunque sería lindo terminar esto, al menos como obsequio para ti Shadow. Pero no puedo prometerlo, estoy enfrascada en la ficción propia y si logras descargar la app, a lo mejor termino envíandotela por inbox. No hay mucho lector por aquí de cualquier forma._

 _La única forma de saber que hay alguien es dejando review. Gracias si lo hacen, yo respondo todo. ¡Tengo página en Facebook **Un trago de letras**! Pueden ir y dar like, ahí publico mi ficción propia y ediciones._

 _Saludos. Be free, be happy._


End file.
